Prelude To A Kiss
by spotlightgirl90
Summary: You need to read the first chapter to find out about the story the only thing i can say is it has Connect 3 in it.
1. Chapter 1

People may not believe me but i still dont know how to be teenager,i lost everything i ever had in an accident. My life,my parents my little brother .The only thing left of me is my brother Justin without me i wouldnt be here,he earned for me and helped me survive now i am in high school and dont have any friends except "The Demi Torres". You may think that i am just not a thankful person as Demi is my best friend btu now a days she just isnt around. Okay enough about my life let me tell you about myself.

My name is Alex and I am 16 who lives with her brother whose hobbies include skateboarding,swimming,singing and writing if you really wanna listen to one of my songs I dont mind singing it for you guys.

Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't belong anywhere  
And it's gonna take so long  
For me to get somewhere  
Sometimes I feel  
So heavy hearted  
But I can't explain  
Cuz I'm so guarded  
But that's a lonely road to travel  
And a heavy load to bare  
And it's a long, long way to heaven  
But I gotta get there  
Can you send an angel?  
Can you send me an angel?  
Guide me

Now that you know almost everything about Alex there is a huge secret about Alex which no one except her no one knows ,She was in love with Nate but than he never gave a damn about her and was always busy with Miley. They have been neighbours for 6 months but he doesnt even know she is the only one who knows she exists and know she has a huge crush on him the only problem is dating Taylor Steve the new country star.


	2. you belong with me

Omg! I am so late...she is so gonna kill me...Alex was screaming and getting panicked because today Demi was coming back from the tour with connect well she had to get to Demi`s house at 5:30,and right now it was 5:15 and she was wearing adenim short skirt with black tights and navy blue shirt with blue high top had decided to curl her hair and was looking stunning."Justin could you drive me over to dem`s house" "sure sis just let me get me my jacket".

Sitting in the car pain started overtaking her this made Alex take a peak at her brother and she couldnt control it any longer tears started streaming down her face as she memories of the accident started taking over her flashbacks were just to much for her to handle and she always ended up crying in a car tried his best to comfort and always helped all through this trouble."YES! were finally here Justin how do I look am I looking fine is my hair ok""HEY!HEY! chill Alex Its not like Demi is seeing you for the first time""Yeah but i`ll be meeting her after 2 months its a long peroid of time""Yeah yeah okay now go inside you dont want her to kill ya""okay Bye Justin see ya later".Ringggg..."Hold on a sec I am coming" Demi opened the door and was greeted with a scream from Dear old miss Alex."Wow gal Chill its not like we didnt meet in 1 year" saying this Demi engulfed Alex into a big hug.

.Alex`s Pov.

I am so gald to see Demi well it was like i was missing half of myself, well over the phone she told me she wants me to meet some special people.I am kind of exiceted but a little nervous too."Here come here,you`ll love them trust me". "Wow No way".Right know,right infront of me stood six of the most famous teenage celeberites."Guys this is my best friend in the whole wide world Alex""Hey i am nate" Omg is he an idiot how would i not know come on and by the way we`re neighbours.I loked at everybody as Demi introduced everyone to was Miley,Jason,Maria (Jason`s Gf),Nate,Taylor,Jake and above all Shane. And by the way may i say he was the only one who remember`s me,how stupid of all the sitting here i feel so lonley cause all of the people sitting here have girlfriends or boyfriends."Guys you know what Alex has the most beautiful voice and she can write her own songs,so lets listen to one of her songs". Damn she didnt just say this but okay even Shane wants to hear me to sing.

No ones Pov

Alex started singing a song she had written about Shane

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"Alex you got an amazing voice why dont you sing""Cause I dont want to leave my brother all alone""What do you mean by that?""nothing."

"Hey guys lets go for a long drive" suggested Taylor "Sure lets hit the road" Shane agreed . So they all packed into Jason`s car,Alex sat with Shane and Taylor But right now the only thing she could think of was the accident."Omg damn not right now no way" Alex muttered under her breath.


End file.
